The Power of Love
by louiselane
Summary: Crossover with Buffy. After the events of "Grave", Buffy and Willow travel to San


**TITLE:** Power of Love  
**AUTHOR:** Louise **SUMMARY:** After the events of "Grave", Buffy and Willow travel to San  
Francisco when they meet three powerful witches.  
**RATING:** PG-13  
**CLASSIFIED:** Crossover  
**DISCLAIMER:** None of the characters mentioned in this piece of fiction belong  
to me. They belong to the cast and crew of Smallville, WB and DC Comics  
**DISTRIBUTION:** Permission granted to Fanfiction Net, Prologue, and Happy  
Ending. If anyone else wants to archive it, please let me know.  
**FEEDBACK:** Very much appreciated. Please e-mail me at **PAIRING:** Paige/Kyle , Phoebe/Drake, Piper/Leo and Buffy/Spike.  
**SPOILER:** Season finale of s6 of Buffy and Show Ghouls of s7 of Charmed  
**DEDICATION:** To **storydivagirl** for beta reading this fan fiction and helping me  
with my English . Writen to **koshkaphoenix** the **crossficathon**

Buffy awakens in the morning relieved that Xander stopped Willow in time to  
not destroy the world. That was two weeks ago but the Slayer still has the  
terrible memories of Dark Willow or Darth Rosenberg like Andrew called her.

Giles already went back to England where Willow will meet him next week, but  
before that they will spend a little time relaxing in San Francisco. Willow  
is friend of three powerful witches who live there.

Willow and Buffy drive to San Francisco and a couple of hours later they're  
already lost in the city.

Willow calls to Paige, one of Halliwell sisters who instructs them on how to  
find the neighbourhood where they live.

When Paige turns off the phone, she feels like she could scream. She still  
isn't over Kyle's death. Paige knew him for so little time but she loved him  
and now he is gone.

Piper changes Chris' diapers while Phoebe plays with Wyatt as Willow and  
Buffy finally arrive at the manor.

"Hi Willow, nice to see you again!" Paige says hugging her.

"Hi Paige, nice to see you too." Willow says with a shy smile. "Good to see  
you too. This is my friend Buffy." Willow introduces them to each other.

"Oh. The Slayer?" Phoebe asks intrigued.

"Yes." Buffy answers smiling.

"Are you here to spend the week with us too? Because that will be handy if  
any demons decide to do a surprise visit." Piper suggests curiously .

"Yes, I will." Buffy answers. "Actually it will be a good thing to relax a  
little."

"Ha! If you want to relax, you came to the wrong place, sister." Piper said  
says sarcastically.

"FromSunnydale, I mean. I know about the monsters around here, Willow  
already told me."

Buffy still can't do that. Relax. Yes, she stopped Willow but she can't  
forget about Spike. She hasn't heard a word about him since he left  
Sunnydale a month ago. She is starting to get worried even with everything  
that happened between them.

"Come on!" Phoebe announces "I'll show you to your room."

Later - when the sisters are in the attic finding a spell to vanquish a new  
demon in the Book of Shadows, Willow and Buffy drop by when they get a  
little scared when suddenly Leo orbs in the place.

"Leo! Finally!" Piper complains. Are you trying to make me lose my voice?

"Sorry Piper, but the Elders said that it was important." Leo explains a  
little worried.

"It better be!" She notices Willow and Buffy staring at them.

"Hey, you are awake! How was the bed?"

"Great! Just what I needed." Buffy replies. "We heard an explosion. Is  
everything all right?"

"Yeah, just a potion we are working on." Paige explains with a smile.

"Oh. Potion for what?" Willow asks.

"Just this demon we have to vanquish." Phoebe explains.

"What kind of demon?" Buffy inquires already curious too.

"Let me see." Piper reads the Book of Shadows. "He is ugly, a shapeshifter  
and likes to kill Witches. Perfect!" She says sarcastically.

"He looks like Balthazar only he is green instead." Paige points out.

"Maybe they are the same breed or something." Piper says a little annoyed  
when she notices Phoebe gets sad at the subject.

Remembering Cole/ Balthazar is still too painful for her even though she is.  
over him already. Suddenly Drake appears in the attic, scaring everyone and  
causing Buffy to reach for her stake, almost ready to kill him.

"Wait. Wait. calm down. I won't hurt anyone." Drake explains trying to  
convince Buffy not to kill him.

"Yeah Buffy. You can let him go. He is our friend and he is a teacher at the  
Magic School." Piper explains.

"And Phoebe's new friend." Paige reminds her.

"Hey!" Phoebe complains.

"Wait. are you friends with a demon?" Buffy asks in surprise, letting Drake  
go.

"Ex demon." Drake corrects her.

"Yeah. He still has his powers but he isn't a demon anymore." Phoebe  
explains. "Something wrong, Drake?"

"No Phoebe. I just dropped by to bring you a present." He announces.

"A present? What present?" Phoebe asks already giggling.

Suddenlya rose pops up in Phoebe's hand - making Buffy and Willow both  
raise their eyebrows .

"Oh. That's sweet. Thank you." She says still giggling.

"Ok ladies. I'll let you work alone." Drake announces before he disappears  
again.

"I have to go too. The Elders want to talk about something with me. again! I  
hope it isn't a punishment for what I did helping the avatars. " Leo says in  
frustration before orbbing.

Paige tests the potion that explodes making her smile. "Done. She says with  
a proud smile.

"Great, we can go now." Piper announces looking at her watch.

"I don't' think I can go. I have to go back to my work. Elise already called  
me three times." Phoebe explains before picking up her purse and running  
downstairs.

"We can go with you." Buffy offers already anxious to get out of the manor a  
little and kill some demons.

"Great, but are you sure you can do that, Will?" Paige asks her - worried  
about the recent events that occurred in Sunnydale that Willow told her  
about one day before they came to San Francisco.

"Yes. I'm fine now. Don't worry, the evil bitch is gone for good." Willow  
says with a shy smile.

"Ok, then." Piper, Paige, Buffy and Willow hold hands before Paige orbs with  
them to an alley.

"Oww.." Willow says when they land, still a little dizzy from the trip.

"Breathe. First timers always seem to be a little nauseous from the trip."  
Paige explains to her.

"That's okay, I'll be fine in a minute." Buffy says trying to catch her  
breath.

Suddenly the demon who looks like Balthazar known as Sithfantuns appears and  
attacks them with a fire ball.

Paige throws the potion that kills him instantly.

"Oww. That was easy." Buffy states.

"Yeah, it really was but normally it isn't." Piper explains a little  
suspicious.

"Can I ask you something?" Willow asks curiously. "Why didn't Phoebe want to  
come?"

"Well, this demon looks like her ex husband and even though he's been dead.  
for 2 years she still doesn't want to be around anything that makes her  
remember him." Piper explains when another demon appears causing Piper to  
blow it up.

"I think we can go now. killing demons is enough to wet my appetite." Piper  
says already rushed. "And I have to get back to P3. Frou Frou is playing  
there this weekend. I have to manage everything."

"Frou Frou?" Willow asks surprised. "I love them."

"And I thought I was the only one who gets hungry after killing vampires and  
demons." Buffy says with a smirk.

"You aren't, believe me." Paige reminds her." Can we go?"

"Sure." Willow and Buffy say at the same time as they orb back to the manor.

Leo was there with Phoebe and they were waiting for them to come back.  
"Buffy, you finally came back!" Phoebe said excited. "You have a visitor."

Much to Buffy and Willow's surprise, it was Spike. The blonde vampire stands  
there wearing his black overcoat and smoking like always. But he seems a  
little different. Buffy can tell. But she isn't sure why that is.

"Spike?" Buffy asks incredulously. "What the hell are you doing here?"

"Why, luv? Aren't you happy to see me?" Spike asks with a smile. "I'm back  
slayer. For good, now."

"Can you excuse us?" Buffy asks them.

"Sure. Come on Paige. We need to check on the boys anyway." Piper says,  
taking Phoebe with her.

"I'll help you." Willow offers when Leo comes with them too .

When Buffy is finally alone with Spike, she can speak candidly with him.  
"Spike, what happened?" Buffy asks him "It's been a month since I last saw  
you."

"I know Buffy but I couldn't live like that anymore. Not after what I almost  
did to you. I regret that everyday. Bloody Hell, I'm sounding like Angel."  
Spike says with a sad look and there are tears rolling down his face "I  
wanted to put an end to this but they tricked me." Spike starts to laugh  
like he's crazy. "I wanted to be like I was before .and now I am. I can feel  
the spark again, Buffy. I can feel everything. It's hurts and it's painful."

Buffy realizes what Spike is saying. "Did you get your soul back? Is that  
what you are saying?" She asks still confused.

"Yes, Buffy." Spike answers.

"Why?" She asks still shocked by his news.

"For you Buffy. I got my soul for you." Spike explains trying to wipe his  
tears away". Buffy opens his shirt and puts her hand on his chest. "Spike!"  
She says looking into his blue eyes.

"Buffy!" the vampire exclaims with a smirk.

In the attic, after putting Chris and Wyatt to sleep - the sisters search  
for something in the Book of Shadows while Willow explains the Spike/Buffy  
relationship to them.

"And I thought I was the only one who dated demons." Phoebe says.

"Believe me, you aren't." Willow points out. "Even our friend Xander is  
attracted to demons and I already had a werewolf as a boyfriend."

"What is wrong with you people?" Piper asks in disbelieve. "Demons,  
vampires, werewolves? Can't you get a normal boyfriend for a change?"

"Right. Is Mrs Whitelighter speaking." Paige points out sarcastically

"And remember that you once dated demons too? Remember Jeremy? Remember  
Mark?" Phoebe reminds her.

"Mark was a ghost, not a demon." Piper corrects her - already angry.

"Whatever. The point is . you can't judge us for that. Even Prue dated a  
demon, remember?" Phoebe replies out.

"All right. Fine. I won't judge you. Can we can back to our business?" Piper  
asks already - trying to hide her anger as not to cause anything to  
explode."

Paige goes back to her room and leaves the others talking alone. She is  
really tired. Working all week at the Magic School and helping her sisters  
with demons and with their work was stressing her out, she needs to sleep  
for a while.

She lays down for two hours until she hears a noise. She sees somebody orb  
into her room and she thinks at first that it is Leo. Who else could it be?  
But to her surprise it's Kyle.

"Kyle?" She asks in surprise with tears in her eyes. "What are you doing  
here?"

"Hi Paige. I can't help myself. I miss you so much. I needed to see you  
again." He replies, kissing her deeply and lying her in his arms.

Paige still can't believe it. Why is Kyle there? Has he come back?" So many  
questions to ask him and so little time.

"Why are you here?" She finally asks.

"Why? Aren't you happy to see me?" He asks with a smirk.

"How can you ask me that?" Paige says furiously "Of course I'm happy to see  
you. I miss you so much that I can't think of you without feeling a pain in  
my heart. I loved you, Kyle. I still do." She remove says, already crying.

"Shhhh." Kyle was holds her in his arms. "It's okay." He says,) kissing her  
head. "I'm here to stay." He announces surprising her.

"What?" She asks in shock with tears in her eyes. "How?"

"The Elders. They're letting me stay with you, to help Leo to guide you and  
your sisters. And they already broke the rules once for Piper and Leo, they  
think you deserve the same chance too." Kyle explains wiping the tears away  
from her face.

"Are you serious?" Paige says thinking that it's a dream. It must be. It is  
too good to be true.

"Dead serious." Kyle says with a smile.

"That's not funny." Paige says, complaining about the "dead" in his  
sentence.

"Sorry." They kiss again while Paige lies in Kyle's arms in the bed and they  
spend the day hugging in the bed.

Later at night everybody reunites in the living room: Paige, Kyle, Piper,  
Leo, Phoebe, Drake, Willow, Spike and Buffy. They are having a dinner when  
Zankou attacks them.

"Well, well." He says in a sarcastic tone. "I can see you have guests."

"And you are interrupting, mate." Spike says losing his patience.

"That's Ok. I only came here to warn you. Our deal with the avatars is  
already finished. I don't owe you anything anymore. Our deal is over."

"And that means." Piper asks confused and annoyed.

"Well, dear. That means that I'm free to destroy The Charmed Ones again. But  
not now because it is a little unfair isn't it? I mean, I'm at a  
disadvantage right now but I'll come back soon."

Zankou disappears in flames making Buffy and Willow raise their eyebrows  
again.

"That bloody bastard. Since he turned into an upperlevel demon he thinks he  
is the king of the world." Spike complains taking a cigarette from his  
pocket to smoke but Piper stops him.

"Do you mind? I have kids in here. If you want to smoke, please do that  
outside."

"So, what we will you do?" Buffy asks worried about the demon.

"Well, you stay here while I pick the desert. Do you like chocolate cake?"  
Piper asks on her way to the kitchen.

"No, I mean about the demon. And yes, I love chocolate."

"Oh. That."

"Well, I already have some potions to kill him Just in case." They are in  
the attic." Paige explains to them.

"But if there's no time to get them? If they attack us right now?" Willow  
asks also worried.

"I can orb them." Paige explains. "Potions." And some bottles with potions  
appear in her hands. "Like that. See?"

"Impressive." Willow says with a smile.

"Thank you." Paige picks up the bottles, organizes them on the table, and  
orbs with them back to the attic. Kyle orbs after her.

Upstairs in the attic, Paige and Kyle look into the Book of Shadows when  
they hear an explosion and Piper screaming for her.

One thing that Paige has learned in three years living with Phoebe and Piper  
is that she can't ignore a scream coming from one of her sisters.

Paige orbs in the same time with Kyle to discover that Zankou came back with  
more demons to attack them. Piper tries to blow them up but there are too  
many for her to handle.

Drake is there too after hearing Phoebe's calls and he tries to help too,  
throwing some fire balls but it doesn't work either.

Paige throws the potions but for some strange reason they don't work. Buffy  
and Spike are helpless too and nothing works.

"Oh my God! Is this the end?" Paige asks out loud.

"I don't think so, sister!" A black-eyed Willow answers as she says  
something in Latin and opens a portal making the demons fall there,  
including Zankou. The portal closes with them still screaming.

"Owww. That was great. Where do they go?" Paige asks still surprised.

"To some alternative dimension, I think." Buffy guesses a bit confused.  
"Will, are you okay?"

"Yeah, Red. Are you feeling all right?" Spike asks.

Willow opens her eyes and they are brown again. "I'm fine." She says with a  
proud smile.

On Saturday, Piper awakens everybody with the coffee's smell. She makes the  
breakfast and already has cookies, cakes and breads ready.

Buffy and Spike wake up and notice the table full of delicious food. Leo  
helps Piper to put all that food on the table.

"Hungry?" Piper asks with a grin.

"Starving." Spike answers putting a cookie in his mouth.

Paige and Kyle are already in the living room when Kyle gets a call from the  
Elders and has to orb away to talk to them, making Paige angry.

"How can you deal with all this, Piper?" Paige asks already frustrated.

"Who says I do?" Piper answers putting some milkshakes on the table.

Willow, Phoebe and Drake - who spent the night with Phoebe - are the last  
ones to come to eat the breakfast.

Drake still has 5 days before he dies and he wants to spend his last hours  
with Phoebe. The witch doesn't want to admit it but she is falling in love  
with the ex demon.

"That's so unfair!" Phoebe suddenly says. "Why can't you have a chance to  
live? Why do you have to die? Why?" She asks with tears in her eyes.

"It's part of my deal to become human, darlin." Drake answers, wiping her  
tears. "If I have to become a human, I have to experience the whole package  
and that includes death too. I'm sorry." He says with a sad look.

"Why do you have to be so charming?" Phoebe says with a smile on her face.

"Why? Are you in love with me already?" Drake asks.

"Don't be silly." Phoebe says laughing. "Maybe." She finally admits before  
they exchange their first kiss. "That was nice"

"I think so." Drake says with a smirk.

Later Buffy, Spike and Willow are ready to head back to Sunnydale. Willow  
still has to do more packing when she arrives home for her trip to England  
the next day.

They say their final goodbyes to the sisters and go to Buffy's car.

When Phoebe finally closes the door and goes to her room, she suddenly hears  
Paige screaming.

"Piper! Phoebe! Can you come to living room? Now!" She yells.

When Phoebe and Piper go to downstairs - they are surprised to see Cole.  
The demon and Phoebe's ex husband alive, standing right there.

"Hi Phoebe!" Cole says with a smile. "I'm back!"


End file.
